Secrets We Keep
by FromHakaryou
Summary: A short fic inspired by a picture I stumbled on one day of Starscream and Soundwave.


That was it - No more. He was through playing Megatron's sick and twisted little games! He was supposed to be his Second in Command, his slaggin' _bondmate_, not some _toy_ Megatron could just use and throw away when he was done! He was going to tell him faceplate-to-faceplate that things needed to change or-or he was going to do something drastic!

Starscream slowly peered around the corner of the hall in front of him. He clicked his glossa against the roof of his mouth and quickly hid himself again upon noticing that Megatron's guard for the night was none other than that split-spark Soundwave. He'd just snuck out of the med-bay and was in no shape to take down the communications officer, but that wasn't about to stop him. Megatron had ripped into his hide like he was a prisoner, like he was a scrappin' Autobot! And then he'd had the audacity to bond with him afterwards! He wasn't going to stand for this. He pulled a small smirk over his lips and powered down his optics, focusing instead upon his thermal scanners.

He could 'see' Soundwave pacing in front of the door to Megatron's personal quarters, but the blue Decepticon was distracted. Starscream bent his optic ridges in confusion and tried to focus on his scan of the taller bot, trying to decipher what exactly it was that had his attention. He followed the flow of energon through Soundwave's mainframe until he registered where it was settling - in the upper right corner of Soundwave's helm. His comm channel! This was his chance.

He snuck out from behind the corner as quietly as he could, firing back up his optics as Soundwave put his back to him. He glanced quickly down either side of the hall and then shot upwards behind Soundwave; powering his thrusters just enough to give him the lift he needed to wrap his arm firmly around Soundwave's neck, under one arm. He balled his right hand into a fist and pressed it into the side of Soundwave's helm, forcing it towards the large cannon on the blue mech's shoulder. He felt the communications officer stiffen.

"Shhhh!" He chuckled, lifting the finger of his left hand to his mouth across Soundwave's chest.

"Starscream, what do you think you are doing?" Soundwave responded in his usual monotone, though it seemed as if there was a slight hint of aggravation there as well. He knew he was more than capable of removing the nuisance from his back, but he was curious as to why he was being assaulted, as it were, by the young air commander, so he would at least hear him out before turning him in to Megatron.

"I'm - I'm sneaking in to see Megatron! That's what I'm doing!" Starscream hissed, his voice like hot steam through nearly closed vents. He felt Soundwave's body relax a little and so he too lowered his guard - a mistake, he was to find out.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the med-bay?" Soundwave continued, powering down his optics in annoyance and slight pity. He had heard that Starscream had become no more than a smear under Megatron's thumb, but he hadn't really believed it - not after remembering the young mech in the academy: The loud-mouthed, take-no-slag-from-anyone Starscream.

"I- Of course not!" Starscream continued, voice rising in pitch and volume. He berated himself for lowering his guard and brought his voice back down to a low whisper. "I've been fully repaired and now it's time to make Megatron pay!"

Soundwave stiffened and suddenly lurched forward, reaching back to grab the large vents on Starscream's pauldrens. He easily flipped the Seeker over his own chassis and dropped him ungracefully to the floor on his aft. He stepped up behind him and lowered a small hand-held gun to the back of Starscream's helm.

Starscream's optics flashed wildly as he was so easily bested by the emotionless split-spark. He balled his hands into fists and slammed them into the ground, tipping his helm forward to escape the feeling of Soundwave's barrel pressed there. He flared his vents angrily and powered his optics back down.

"Go ahead and alert him then - I'll just scrap him later."

"You are not powerful enough to scrap Megatron, Starscream."

"And how would you know?!" Starscream hissed, turning to look up at Soundwave, a little surprised that the blue Decepticon permitted him to move so freely.

"Because his influence over you is too strong for you to terminate him willingly." Soundwave cocked his helm to one side as Starscream stared at him, optics wide and jaw slack. The Seeker worked his jaw for a few moments, as if trying to find words, but he eventually gave up and moved to stand.

"You're a fool."

"I am distanced for a reason, Starscream." Soundwave waited until Starscream looked at him again, optics to optics. "Megatron will destroy you."

"I'm his bondmate!" Starscream quipped before he could stop himself, his faceplate reflecting fear at having spoken the words out loud for a second before he steeled his expression again. "He wouldn't destroy me - he needs me."

"I did not say 'terminate', Starscream. He plays games - he is glitched."

"That sounds like treason."

"His central processor has always been twisted and corrupt, Starscream - and I would hope that after he landed you in the med-bay you would see that."

"He- What are you talking about? I- had an accident."

"Don't be a fool, Starscream. I can see straight through you."

The two regarded each other for a nanosecond in silence until Starscream looked away, crossing his arms over his cockpit.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Soundwave. You sound like you need a good recharge."

Soundwave flickered his optic visor for a second as he watched Starscream walk away, steps stiff. At least he knew he'd reached him - though he was not sure of the good it would do.

_You're too soft-sparked for your own good, Soundwave._

I am aware, Ravage.

_Why do you feel the need to communicate with him so strongly?_

I...

_You hide from the Decepticons your true feelings, Soundwave. You're more an Autobot than a Decepticon. Starscream is not your child- not your responsibility._

He ... reminds me of someone. I do not-

_You cannot save Dreadshot by averting Starscream from the path of destruction he, himself, has begun to walk._

Soundwave frowned, even though he could not hide this from his cassette, snuggled up against his spark, and so he returned to his silent vigil outside the tyrant's chambers. Trying not to pine over the fate of the air commander, he permitted Ravage to ruffle through his memories of Dreadshot for him...


End file.
